Changes
by Starbucker
Summary: Rachel comes back from Paris expecting to start off where she left off, but will she be able to cope with the changes that the gang has been through? Crapy summary but R
1. Leaving Paris

Disclaimer: I don't own friends…yet

**This takes place about 4 yrs after the finale. Rachel is in Paris.**

"Emma! Sweetie!" called Rachel. Her daughter came running down the stairs of their Paris apartment.

"Mommy!"

"Honey, I need to ask you something. I got an amazing job offer for Chanel. The only thing is that we would have to move back to New York. I've thought about it, but I just want to make sure that you would be okay with it."

"Does this mean I'll get to see Daddy everyday?"

"Yes, and you'll see Aunt Monica, Uncle Chandler, Uncle Joey and Aunt Phoebe."

"Yay!"

"Great. We have to leave as soon as possible so let's start packing." Rachel felt so blessed to have a daughter who was so reasonable. As she went through her stuff, she found her "Ross Box." It had all of the things that he gave her and memories of him. At that moment, she remembered Michel. He was her boyfriend who she needed to break up with before she went to New York. She called him to go out to dinner tonight. That night, she wore a black dress and called Emma's babysitter. Then the doorbell rang and there stood Michel.

"Hi honey, you look great."

"Thanks, let's go bye Emma!"

"Bye Mommy!"

Later at dinner…

"Michel, I really need to tell you something."

"Me too. You go first."

"Okay, um, Michel, I got this amazing job offer for Chanel."

"Honey, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is, only that, the job's in New York."

"Oh." Rachel started getting tears in her eyes.

"Michel, I love you so much, this is just something I need to do." By this time tears were streaming down her cheeks. She took his hands in hers.

"I love you too."

"But maybe if you ever come to New York, give me a call or if I ever come back to Paris. Anyway, what were you gonna tell me?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"No really."

"I was just gonna ask you something but it doesn't matter."

"Come on, please?" He reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring.

"Oh my. You were gonna propose."

"Yeah."

"Michel, if it helps, I would have said yes if I wasn't moving."

"That means a lot." Rachel burst into tears the second she got home. The doorbell rang and went to open it. It was Michel.

"I just wanted to say one last goodbye," he said. He kissed her passionately and she kissed his back. The next morning she woke up next to him.

"Well, goodbye," he said.

"Yeah, bye."


	2. The Love She Lost

**So here's chapter 2 please R&R**

"Hey Mon!" said Rachel. She called Monica to tell her that she was coming back to New York. "Is everyone there?"

"Yeah. Should I put you on speaker phone?"

"Yeah. Hey! I'm coming back to New York!"

"Rach that's great!" everyone said.

"Yay!" said Phoebe.

"How come?" asked Monica.

"I got an amazing job offer for Chanel and they asked my where in America I wanted to work and I said New York. I'm coming in two weeks! Uh, Joey, could I stay with you again?"

"Sure! You're always welcome at Joey's!"

"Thanks you guys. See you soon." She went to go pack. She thought about New York. She couldn't wait to see Monica and Chandler's twins and new house, Phoebe and Mike, and maybe she could start things up with Ross again.

"This is the last boarding call for flight 401 to New York." Rachel looked at Paris one last time and boarded the plane with Emma. Eight hours later they were in New York. She loved New. Rachel got her suitcases, all of which were Louis Vuitton thanks to her discount, and rushed out to get a cab. She told the driver to go to Joey's apartment so she could drop off her stuff. The driver stopped in front of the building and Rachel remembered all of the good times she had had there. She went up the stairs and knocked on Joey's door. He came out and tears filled her eyes.

"Joey, I missed you so much."

"Me too."

"So where's everyone else?"

"Their all next door."

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, Monica and Chandler moved back." She went next door and sure enough, when she knocked, there were Monica, Chandler, Phoebe and Ross. She hugged all of them and couldn't stop crying.

"So, first Monica and Chandler have to tell me what happened."

"Oh, wow, that's a long story," said Monica. "Well, we'd just moved in when we found out that Richard lived two streets down. We were a little uncomfortable but we made our peace with it. But then he started calling me all the time. He kept saying that he loved me and kept asking me to come to his house. This went on for like five months, when one day, I was walking by myself when Richard grabbed me and hauled me in his house. He undressed me even though I kept fighting back. He laid me on his bed when I kicked him in the crotch, got my clothes and ran. I told Chandler and we decided to move."

"Monica, he almost raped you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So what else is new? Joey?"

"Uh, well, I was on Saturday Night Live. Oh, and I'm in a relationship that's lasted over a week!"

"That's incredible! With who?"

"Um, uh, so you're back from Paris!"

"Seriously, who?"

"Uh, Mindy."

"My ex best friend Mindy?"

"Look Rach, I'm sorry but she came here looking for you and one thing lead to another and, I really like her."

"Fine. Anyone else? Pheebs?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Honey that's great!"

"Yeah, but I was pregnant before but it was a miscarriage."

"Oh, Pheebs, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it was a long time ago."

"Ross, what about you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm engaged."

"Oh, to who?"

"Mona."

That night all Rachel could think about was Ross and Mona. She loved Ross and wanted to be with him but she'd lost her chance.


	3. Rebounds and Divorces

Sorry to all of you who wanted Ross and Rachel to be together. But you'll just have to keep reading to see if they do. Please R&R

After hours of not being able to sleep, Rachel got up and decided to watch some TV. She walked out of her room and was surprised to see Joey sitting on the couch.

"Joey, what's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Wow, my ears just went in shock. You're doing what?"

"Very funny."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Remember how crazy I was about you? Well, I feel that way about Mindy, but you hate her and I'm just a rebound from some other boyfriend."

"Oh, Joey. Don't worry about me. You should tell her that you love her."

"No, I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I told you. I'm a rebound."

"So? If you love her you should tell her."

"Whatever. So why are you up?"

"It's a long painful story. I still love Ross. I want to be with him. But he has Mona, that little slut."

"Rach, don't worry. It's Ross. He'll probably just get divorced."

"I hope you're right."


	4. One night stand

**Hey! Pleeeeeease write me some reviews. Hope you like this chapter**

Everyone was in the living room in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Mona was sitting on Ross's lap and Emma, Erica and Jack were playing house.

"You, guys," said Joey. "I think I'm gonna ask Mindy to marry me."

"Joey that great!" they all said.

"Yeah, I'm doing it tonight. I'm gonna take her to the Four Seasons."

"That's so romantic!" exclaimed Phoebe. Mike gave her a look. "Sorry honey but if you wanted it to be romantic you wouldn't have done it three times."

"Oh, I have to go. Bye!" said Rachel and she left. She couldn't take it anymore; there were too many changes. So she decided to treat herself and went to a nightclub. She went home, changed into a slutty black dress and silver heels and went. She got a drink and sat at the bar. Random guys started talking to her. She talked to the hot ones. She loosened up after a couple more drinks and started making out with some of them. She decided that she loved clubbing and started going every night. After a week she had about fifty guy's numbers. One night, she got really drunk and after a couple make-out seasons, she danced with some guys. After she was done dancing, she found a guy who was really hot and went up to him.

"Hey, I'm Rachel," she slurred. She sat on his lap and kissed him. He kissed back and the next morning she woke up next to him. She turned over and realized that she had a one-night stand with Mark.

"Morning!" said Mark.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

Look, what happened last night…."

"Stop, please. Rach, I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you. But the timing's always sucked. And now we had sex and I really think we could try and get together."

"Mark, I was drunk. You're my friend."

"But I want to be your boyfriend. How about this, I take you out. Just one night. And you'll think about it?"

"Fine. How about tonight?"

"Great. I'll pick you up around eight."


	5. Last Minute Surprises

**I'm trying to do at least one chapter a day so R&R everyone!**

"Hey Mon!" said Joey as he walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment. "I got the ring for Mindy."

"That's great. Can I see it?"

"Yeah." At that moment, everyone else came in.

"That ring is so beautiful!" said Phoebe and Rachel at the same time.

"Are you proposing tonight?" asked Chandler.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to think of a way to do it that Ross hasn't done yet."

"Very funny," said Ross. As Joey left, Chandler went up to Ross.

"So how are things with Mona?" asked Chandler.

"Their great. Chandler, I love her so much. Obviously not as much as Rachel but I love her."

"You're still in love with Rachel?"

"Well, yeah, all I wanted was another chance with her. I kept thinking it was going to happen but it never did because something always screwed things up. Like at the beach house, we would have been together if I had read the stupid letter. Or in Vegas when we got married, if we hadn't been drunk, or when we had Emma, I really thought that things would go forward for us but they never did because of the whole thing with Joey. But Mona's great and I so happy I'm going to marry her. I know that she is someone who would never hurt me."

"Ross, that's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks man. So how are you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about something. I, uh, saw Richard yesterday. I think he moved back. Ross, I don't want him to hurt Monica. He obviously is still in love with her."

"I think you should go talk to Richard and if that doesn't work talk to Monica."

"I can't talk to Richard. He's big and-and strong. And he has a _mustache_." Ross gave Chandler a look. "Fine, I'll go."

Meanwhile, Joey got ready for proposing to Mindy. He wore his best suit and started to think about all the changes he was about to make in his life. He realized that he would never get to sleep with another person ever again. And he'd have to share his bed with Mindy every night. And his apartment would be filled with girly stuff, just like when Janine was his roommate. That was when he remembered that he had to ask Rachel to move out. He knocked on her door and went in.

"Hey Joey. You look _sexy_," she said teasingly.

"Thanks. Um, I need to talk to you about something. Well, you now how I'm asking Mindy to marry me? Well, that means that she would be moving in."

"Oh, Joey that's fine. I knew that that was going to happen so I started to apartment hunt. But can I stay here until I buy an apartment?"

"Sure, whatever you need. You're the best Rachel." Then Joey went to go pick up Mindy and take her to the restaurant.

"Joey, I'm so glad you took me out tonight. I had an awful day."

"Oh don't worry. It can still get better."

"You know, even though I said that you are just a rebound, I think that you're sp much more than that."

"I love you Mindy."

"I love you too." He leaned across the table and kissed her.

After a while, they went back to his house, where he was going to propose. When he opened the door, Mindy saw that it was filled with candles and red roses. He took her to the couch."

"Mindy, you know that I have never been committed to anyone before. But I am to you. I love you so much." He went down on one knee and pulled out the ring. It had a pink diamond, Mindy's birthstone. "Mindy, will you…." Suddenly the door burst open and Mona came running in.

"Joey!" she said breathing hard, "I'm pregnant. With your baby."


	6. No One Is Ever Who They Seem

**To add on to the suspense of the Joey Mona thing I decided to write about Rachel. Luv ya all! R&R!**

Rachel got ready for her date with Mark. She wanted to love him but she just didn't. He was sweet, hot and great. But she didn't love him because she and Ross broke up because of him. She put on a Dolce & Gabbana mini skirt and a revealing black shirt. He knocked on the door and when she opened it she saw Mark standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

"Hi," he said. "You look…wow. And your hair is so…wow."

"Well, now that we've established that I look wow, let's go." When they got to the restaurant, he ordered the best and most expensive red wine.

"Look, Rach, I've loved you for so long, but the time always sucked."

"Mark, you're my friend."

"We slept together last night. And you can't say it wasn't great."

"I wouldn't know, I was wasted."

"Okay. For me it was great. Look, if you really think this is weird, we can go back to my place, no sexual meaning intended, I'll make some coffee and we can talk about what the hell you're doing here instead of Paris." She loved joking around with Mark. She so wanted to love him but she just couldn't. When they got to his house, she told him all about Paris.

"We had this really nice apartment and this…." All of a sudden, Mark started kissing her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Can we just try it when you're not wasted? Rach you're so damn _sexy_."

"Mark, no, you're in the _friend zone_."

"So, you and Ross were in the _friend zone_ too."

"Yeah but not as long as we were."

"Fine." He offered her some beer and then tried again. "Can't you just give me a chance? You're the sexiest girl I've ever met. Even sexier than my ex-wife." He softly kissed her lips. "Maybe you'll even like it if you're not drunk." She remembered how much she wanted to love him so she kissed him back and before she knew it they were having sex. While they were having sex, Rachel started crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Mark.

"It's just that me and Ross broke up because of you. And having sex with you reminds me of Ross."

"Look Rach, I'm so sick of hearing about Ross. It's over between you guys. I planned on having sex with you tonight and I'll get what I want." He pushed her onto the bed got on top of her. _He wouldn't really do this, would he?_ She thought to herself. _No, if he loves me he won't do it_.

"Please Mark," she begged, "just think about what you're doing. Please."

"No, I've had enough. I've spent the past 11 years wanting you and I'll have you even if it's like this."

"Wasn't last night enough?"

"No because I knew that you would have done the exact same thing to any other guy. I've been nice to you and I've helped you. You just would never love me because of Ross. That jackass. You try to tell me that I broke you guys up but it was really because he's a horny bastard and had sex with that copygirl." Rachel started sobbing. She kicked and screamed at him but he didn't care. _Nobody cares about me and no one will come save me. Why would he do this? I thought he was my friend. _When he was done, he kicked her and said, "If you ever tell anyone about this, I will come to your house and kill you. Understand?" She gulped and nodded her head. She ran home to take a shower because she felt so dirty. She tried to clear her mind but the words _I was just raped_ rang in her head.


	7. What Really Happened?

"WHAT?" Mindy screamed.

"Mona? What are you talking about?" asked Joey, still in shock.

"Well, you know the time when we, uh, well I pregnant."

"You cheated on me you sick bastard?"

"Look Mindy. It was just one thing and it meant nothing to me."

"Oh really?" said Mona.

"No, I mean you mean a lot to me but I love Mindy."

"Joey Tribbiani, I would never marry you."

"No, Mindy please just think about how much I love you."

"No Joey," she started crying. "I loved you so much. I'd thought you'd changed. I was about to say yes. I have to go."

"Mindy, wait. Please give me another chance."

"Joey. I can never forgive you for this because I'll always picture you with that slut."

"Hey," snapped Mona. Mindy left and Joey sat down. "Sorry I ruined your proposal."

"It's okay. So, we're having a baby!"

"Yeah. Joey you can be as involved as you want. I'm not asking for anything."

"Mona, this is my child too. I want to be involved. How did this even happen?"

This is a flashback of when Joey and Mona slept together 

"Hey Joey," said Mona as she walked into Central Perk.

"Hey. What's up?" Joey always had a small crush on Mona but never said anything because she was Ross's fiancée.

"Not much. I kinda had a bad day. Have you seen Ross?"

"Yeah, he was over at my place talking to Rachel. C'mon I'll take you."

"Great! Thanks." When they got to his apartment, Ross wasn't there.

"Oh, by the way," said Joey, "you never told me why your week was so bad."

"Well, things at work are bad and, um, this is kind of embarrassing, but I haven't had sex in three months."

"Wha-what?" He was so turned on.

"Well, you know, Ross has either been working late, grading papers or just been really tired and any other time we're planning the wedding. I'm about to burst!"

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, it is. I can't…." Suddenly Joey's crush got the better of him and he kissed her and she kissed back fiercely. Within minutes they were having sex.

"_Shit_. I can't believe I did this," Joey said. "Ross is my best friend."

"Joey, please let's not talk about Ross. That was unbelievable."

"Obviously. You had sex with _me_. Can we keep this to ourselves? Please."

"Yeah, sure."

Back to regular time… 

"So, uh, I guess we have to tell Ross," said Joey.

"Yeah, I guess," answered Mona. They went to Ross's apartment with a dinosaur model for if he got too mad.

"Ross," said Mona, "can we talk to you?'

"Yeah, c'mon in."

"Ross please don't get mad," said Mona, "but, um, I'm pregnant."

"Honey. That's great!"

"With Joey's baby."

"WHAT?"

"Well, honey, you were always working and God Ross we haven't had sex in such a long time."

"Yeah and she came to me and we couldn't help ourselves," said Joey.

"I just can't believe this. I thought you were my friend," Ross yelled, "How could you do this?"

"Ross I'm sorry. We were both really depressed and we couldn't think well."

"Look, I really don't want to talk to you right now, Joey, I want to talk to Mona, alone." Joey left. He felt so bad about what he'd done to his best friend.

"Mona, I thought you loved me!" Ross shouted.

"I do love you. It's just that you were to busy for me and I, well, need to be satisfied."

"What the hell you slut, couldn't you have talked to me?"

"Why is everyone calling me a slut?"

"Hmmm, good question," Ross said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But, we would be taking care of this baby together. I mean Joey would be there but…."

"Wait a second. You actually think I'm gonna take you back?"

"Please Ross. I love you."

"What are you crazy? You cheated on me with my best friend. I think you should go now."

"But Ross…"

"Leave."

"Okay, I'll go. But wait hold on. I never stopped loving you. It's just, I felt like I wasn't important to you anymore."

"No, you were horny and wanted to have sex so much that you thought you could get away with this."

"How could you say that after the whole 'we were on a break' thing with Rachel?"

"That was different. We were broken up, I was drunk, Chloe was not Rachel's best friend and she didn't have my baby. And, also, I was gonna tell her about sleeping with Chloe. You were never going to tell me so get out of my house." Mona left and Ross was left heartbroken. He thought that this must have been how Rachel felt when he cheated. At that moment he realized why he was constantly getting dumped and divorced: he always loved Rachel and his love for her had sabotaged every relationship he'd had, except for Carol.

Meanwhile, Mona went over to Joey's apartment.

"Mona, hi."

"Joey, we have to talk. So what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"The baby, we're having a baby. I mean, do you want to get married?"

"I don't know. I want to but I can't do that to Ross.

"Yeah, okay. I guess you're right." She kissed him and told him that she was going to go to the doctor tomorrow. She kissed him again but the only things going through his mind were the haunting six words: 'You're going to be a father.'


End file.
